The present invention relates to a transmission for vehicles, and more particularly to a mounting of a radially extending member onto a stationary sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,353 discloses a support for supporting a transmission shaft and a clutch drum in an automatic transmission apparatus. The support includes inner and outer stationary sleeves having a common axis, and a radially extending portion having a bore receiving the sleeves and extending radially outward with respect to the axis. The inner sleeve receives the transmission shaft and the outer sleeve supports the clutch drum thereon.